


A Warm Gun

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Suicide, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhat of an AU AkuRoku (they use guns that work in relation to their powers, ok?) fic oneshot that popped into my mind, somewhat focusing on the end events of KH 358/2 Days and the beginning of KH 2. It was intended to be one chapter, but then, I kinda lost control and it became two. Trigger warning here! If you didn't read the tags, there is gun violence as well as major character death and mentions of suicide/assisted suicide! YOU. HAVE. BEEN. WARNED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorrow

**"So, your mind's made up?"** A spiky red head,perched against a wall at the city limits, at the edge of the world for one that did not truly exist, somewhere deep within the darker realms, called out. The only light was provided was artificial, neon lights, and an omnipresent thunderstorm. "Why am I the only one who can collect hearts?" the blond replied, passing his friend, only stopping to glance back at him. **"I have to know."** Axel, the redhead jumped and reacted, quickly trying to persuade Roxas with a threat. **"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!"** With, determined look, the blond could only throw his head back, not even truly acknowledging the man. Barely glancing over his shoulder, he replied **"No one would miss me."** With that, he walked off into the unknown. The red head could only watch, shocked at first, then angry as he called out **"That's not true!"** and with a pause, he sadly admitted, **"I would."** However, it was too late.

 **"Heh, where did I think I could go? What a joke."** Roxas could only stare at the sunset of Twilight Town, polishing his gun, bitter at his own foolishness. He'd just walked out on a group who could easily send out the order to destroy him, and he'd left behind one of the only people he'd ever called his friend. He was contemplating sticking the gun in his mouth and pulling the trigger, when a faint but steady clacking could be heard, followed by a small thump. **"Xion!"** he exclaimed, surprised by her sudden and unexpected appearance. Reaching over she pulled out two Sea-Salt ice cream bars, handing one over to him. "Least I could do is offer you one last meal, before we begin," she mumbled gently. Roxas froze. What was she talking about? Quickly finishing off her icy treat she looked to the boy, anxiously. **"Roxas, I'm out of time. Even if I'm not ready, I have to make this choice. You've poured so many memories into me, given me so much, that I feel like I'm about to overflow."** Her eyes were full of sorrow as she continued. "You've done so much for me, and all I've done is return, is make things harder for you and Axel. I'm sorry." Her demeanor changed as she grew cold, distant. **"This puppet, will have to play her part."** With that she walked off the edge of the clock tower, waltzing mid-air, drawing her weapon, a semi-automatic gun pointed at him, forcing him to pull out his own hand gun.

He quickly found himself thrust into another world, as the unmistakeable sound of gunfire erupted, forcing him to dive for cover. This process repeated until they reached Twilight Town once more. He'd returned fire many times as her human appearances melted away with each world change and he was now down to his final round. Six shots remained and there was nowhere to take cover. Running in circles he waited for two possibilities. The first, was that the gunslinger would catch up to his speed, drawing upon his power, and thus ending his life. The second, was she would have to reload soon, and in that time, he could deliver the final blow. Soon enough, the latter proved to be true. The shots stopped and the clicking of the empty barrel of her gun was all that could be heard. "Fuck!" the puppet cried out, now having lost all human appearances, as it began to search for cover, still using _her_ voice. "So, it's over?" Roxas asked panting. He sauntered up to the creature, now cowering at his feet as they ended up back on the clock tower, his gun drawn. "How _dare_ you use her voice?!" he demanded firing one shot into one leg. "You disgust me!" he roared, firing again into the other leg. "I trusted you!" This time it was the abdomen. "I hate you!" he emptied a shot into each arm. One shot remained now. "Die," he whispered, his voice chilling and empty as he fired into the head of the broken, worn down object.

Upon doing so, the features twisted and warped back into that of Xion, and Roxas fell to his knees, clutching his head. He looked over at the poor bleeding girl, unable to process what had just happened as a flood of memories assaulted him. **"Who, are you, again? It's weird, but I feel like I'm forgetting something really important."** She could only smile at him weakly, her voice barely a whisper. **"You'll be, better off now, Roxas."** She stumbled, attempting to stand, falling, as he caught her. **"Am I, the one who did this to you?"** he asked, his voice full of concern, unable to recall the battle that had just taken place moments before. **"No!"** she answered quickly, the blood becoming a white crystallizing substance seeping from the wounds that had been inflicted. **"It was, my choice, to go away now."** Her breathing was labored. **"Better that, than to do nothing, and let Xemnas have his way."** Roxas was clearly puzzled by this. He could not remember her, but she definitely seemed to know him, and who it was he worked for. **"I belong with Sora, and now I'm going back, to be with him. Roxas,"** she said looking deeply into his eyes as the light was fading from her own, **"I need you do me, a favor. All those hearts we've captured, Kingdom Hearts, set them free."**

Roxas could only take in the information in bits and pieces as he attempted to remember where this girl came from, his mind focused on those questions, distracting him so much he'd nearly missed what she'd said. **"Kingdom Hearts? Free them?"** Her chest had stopped rising and falling at this point, the function wasted on a puppet as she tried to conserve energy, much of her body now beginning to crystallize, much to Roxas's shock and horror. **"It's too late for me to undo my mistakes, but you can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts. You can't. Good bye, Roxas. See you again. I'm glad I got to meet you. Oh, and of course, Axel too. You're both, my best friends. Never forget,"** she reached up to his face, tenderly caressing his cheek, **"that's the truth."** He watched her light fade from her eyes, his own widening in response to her touch, her face as her eyes fluttered shut.

 **"No! Xion!"** he cried out cradling her body close to his, begging for her to come back to him, only for her to shatter at his touch, the memories trapped inside her, now finally freed, watching as they returned to Sora. Rage consumed him as he picked up her gun, wielding it as his own, watching as it magically took a shape similar to that of the handgun he normally carried. Blistering with fury, he opened a dark path back to the world that never was. He was going to destroy Xemnas, and anyone who got in his way. He was going to fulfill her last wishes, and find Sora. He was going to get her back, so the three of them could go back to the the way things were, when he was intercepted. A silver haired figure in a blindfold began to pursue him. Gunfire was exchanged as dummy rounds forced the blond to his knees, fighting surrender. Trying to compose himself, he heard a gun cock behind him, as the metal bristled past his hair and touched his scalp. **"Come on Sora, I thought you were stronger than that!"** the voice seemed to say, teasing him like it was a game. **"Get real! Look which one of us is winning!"** he sneered, gasping, the gun moving away slowly, as the man de-cocked the firearm he'd been using. **"So it's true. you really are his nobody."** Rage licked at the inside of Roxas's skull as he jumped to his feet proclaiming, **"I am me, and nobody else!"** He quickly took another shot at the silver haired man who dodged quickly, coming up behind the boy and smacking him firmly across the back of the head with his gun. Roxas didn't have time for the pain to register as he was promptly knocked out cold.


	2. Fade to Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second part of that one shot since it ended up being longer than I'd thought.

It had been about three months now without any word from Roxas. The nobodies were getting itchy trigger fingers, each wanting to destroy the traitor, save for their leader, Xemnas. He wanted to try to salvage Roxas, from where he was being held, as he was the only one with the power to collect hearts. Many of the remaining nobodies protested, none more so than Saix, as he'd promptly had his ass handed to him by Roxas before he'd left, but Xemnas would have no such thing if it could be avoided. In their time spent locating Roxas, they'd learned that his memory had suffered a large blow as he was trapped in a virtual world, simulating things with human emotion, such as friends and the fun they were having together. Xemnas deemed it was time that those happy little lies were to come to an end; however, to ease the boy into returning, he would send the one man who knew him best. Axel. He was to observe the boy, and when the time came, If the boy did not come willingly, Axel was to destroy him.

It was the day of the struggle when Roxas awoke. A lot of weird things had been occurring, as well as odd dreams, but his friends didn't seem to notice anything, or if they did, they didn't seem to care all that much, so he chalked it up to nothing more than his imagination as he eagerly got dressed and went to the sandlot. His first fight was with Hayner, one of his closest friends. Roxas won of course, but that didn't make things easier as his next opponent took to the arena, practically crushing his opponent in a matter of seconds. This made Roxas nervous, but he came out victorious in the end, when suddenly, everyone around him was frozen in place, catatonic. A single round of applause could be heard as a man in a hooded black cloak approached. **"Alright Roxas, fight fight fight,"** he said chuckling, amused by the boy's demonstration. Roxas could only stare in confusion as the man in the cloak approached him. **"You really don't remember? It's me! Ya know, Axel."** he said removing his hood, revealing the long red spikes, letting them cascade down his shoulders.

 **"Axel?"** Roxas repeated, his face twisted in confusion. **"Oh man, talk about blank with a capital "B","** he chided. **"Man, oh man, even the dusks aren't going to crack this one,"** he sighed as he drew his twin guns. They were unique, as the bullets they shot could quickly set anything they impacted ablaze. Roxas flinched backwards, his body tense, poised for a fight he didn't want to have. **"Wait a sec, tell me what's going on!"** Roxas said, slowly retreating backwards. Axel could only look around for a quick minute, his reply quick. **"This town is _his_ creation right? Which means we don't have time for a Q &A." **His attention drifted back to Roxas, his eyes focused, much like an animal ready to pounce upon it's prey. **"You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story."** He stalked over to Roxas, when suddenly the space around them began to warp. He was running out of time. He began to charge the boy when suddenly a figure appeared from seemingly nowhere. **"Roxas, this man speaks nonsense!"** the mysterious man chimed in as if speaking an unknown truth. **"Roxas! Don't let him deceive you!"** Axel cried trying to get through to his friend. **"Roxas!"** one voice shouted. **"Roxas!"** the other would echo back. Roxas could only cover his ears and shrink back further as the men tried to drown each other out. On the verge of losing it, Roxas called out to his friends, thinking that he was trapped in a nightmare. **"Hayner! Pence! Olette!"** The world warping once more. Soon cheers could be heard and all had returned to normal. Roxas could only stare, awestruck as the previous scene that played out before him had simply vanished. Only the sound of him being declared the winner snapped him out of it. He was going to the finals to face Setzer. Still, could all that had happened really have been just a dream?

Things kept getting more and more mysterious as Roxas awoke one day to find that his friends could no longer see or hear him. He began running all over town for answers, and monsters kept popping up when a girl named Naminé appeared. "Use your weapon!" she instructed as a gun materialized in his hand. On instinct he reacted, shooting each of the monsters, watching them fade as he did so. Soon enough, they were gone and so was Naminé. He wandered out to the old mansion thinking it would provide answers. Instead, Naminé was there waiting for him, but as she began to explain things to him, she was interrupted by the man from before, DiZ, she called him. He took her away, her last words echoing in his head as he began searching for the final puzzle pieces to the mystery of what was happening. _**"You won't disappear! You'll be whole!"**_ He found his answers as a secret computer room was revealed, showing Roxas that all that has happened to him thus far was a lie. Trembling with anger, he shot up the computer system until all his rage had boiled over and the empty clicking of the gun was all that was left. Having calmed down some he proceeded into the next room, where to his horror, a familiar man stood waiting. 

**"Simply amazing Roxas!"** he called out, exasperated. **"Axel."** Roxas could only a knowledge the man, as his heart sank. **"You really do remember me this time? I'm so FLATTERED!"** he roared, drawing forth his guns, quickly firing rounds so that they were both entrapped in a wall of flame that circled around them. **"But you're too late!"** he said taking aim. He didn't want to kill Roxas, but his orders had been made clear. Roxas quickly summoned his gun, and a second one materialized. Only one of them had a full clip, so he'd have to make his shots count. **"Two?!"** Axel was flabbergasted by such, but now was not the time for that as he quickly leaped in and out of the flame, firing at Roxas. Roxas dodged as best he could, flames licking at his body, making the boy cry out in pain. He quickly began following Axel's attack pattern, and fired his shots in time. Axel's screams brought pain and anguish to the boy as the flame wall disappeared, Axel lying crumpled on the floor, bleeding. "Axel," Roxas moaned, crawling over to him. He'd only fired five shots, but his body was burned so severely that moving was incredibly painful for him. He handed his gun to Axel, who could only stare at him, with glowing emerald eyes. "Roxas, what are you-" he was quickly cut off as Roxas pressed the gun to his head, holding Axel's hand.

Axel could only sit there, his hand shaking violently as Roxas tried to steady it. The barrel of the gun was resting on his forehead, right between the eyes. "Axel, Sora lies ahead, sleeping. I-I've gotta get back to him," he said his voice cracking, his eyes pooling with tears. "No Roxas! I can't! I won't!" he said trying to steer the gun away, but Roxas held it firmly in place. "Please Axel, I need you to do this for me. I-I can't move. It hurts too much. It hurts, to even be alive right now," he whispered softly. Axel's horror struck features softened slightly when he understood, as he gazed upon the burn wounds he'd inflicted. "Dammit Roxas," Axel whispered. "I'm so sorry, please don't hate me. I love you," and Roxas could only smile as he reached for Axel, bringing his face in close and planting a parting kiss. "I love you too, with all my heart," he said motioning towards where Sora was sleeping. Axel relished the kiss, his hands steady now. **"Lets meet again, in the next life,"** he crooned to Roxas. **"Yeah, I'll be waiting,"** he smiled placing his fingers on top of Axel's, resting on the trigger. Tears were falling from both of their faces now, and with a smile, Roxas pulled the trigger, collapsing into Axel's arms as he began fading, finally returning to Sora. **"Silly, just because you have a next life,"** Axel wept, bringing the gun to his own head, only hear the clicking of the empty chamber before it too faded from existence with Roxas. Damn him. 

**Author's Note:**

> All official Kingdom Hearts Quotes are in bold, and I do not claim them as my own! This is purely for entertainment purposes!
> 
> Alrighty kiddos, sorry for the depressing crap, but once it entered my mind, I really couldn't stop until I'd written it out.


End file.
